Abaddon (DotA 2)
Summary The Font of Avernus is the source of a family's strength, a crack in primal stones from which vapors of prophetic power have issued for generations. Each newborn of the cavernous House Avernus is bathed in the black mist, and by this baptism they are given an innate connection to the mystic energies of the land. They grow up believing themselves fierce protectors of their lineal traditions, the customs of the realm--but what they really are protecting is the Font itself. And the motives of the mist are unclear. When the infant Abaddon was bathed in the Font, they say something went awry. In the child's eyes there flared a light of comprehension that startled all present and set the sacerdotes to whispering. He was raised with every expectation of following the path all scions of Avernus took--to train in war, that in times of need he might lead the family's army in defense of the ancestral lands. But Abaddon was always one apart. Where others trained with weapons, he bent himself to meditation in the presence of the mist. He drank deep from the vapors that welled from the Font, learning to blend his spirit with the potency that flowed from far beneath the House; he became a creature of the black mist. There was bitterness within the House Avernus--elders and young alike accusing him of neglecting his responsibilities. But all such accusations stopped when Abaddon rode into battle, and they saw how the powers of the mist had given him mastery over life and death beyond those of any lord the House had ever known. Unlike the other scions of his house, Abaddon drank deeper than any from the prophetic vapors that flowed from the Font of Avernus. Now a being of unnatural powers, Abaddon releases deathly Mist Coils to damage adversaries and heal allies. The black mist swirls around his compatriots, forming an Aphotic Shield that absorbs attacks before bursting in a wide radius. But the Font's greatest gift is revealed only in the desperation of battle. Bestowed with Borrowed Time, Abaddon charges the enemy ranks, riding down foes with his cursed blade, his health returning with each welcoming blow. For all that was meant to kill did nothing but make the Lord of Avernus even more formidable. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Abaddon, the Lord of Avernus Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Avernal Font, Creature of the Black Mist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed (by the Font of Avernus), Regeneration (Mid-Low, even higher with Borrowed Time), Expert Swordsmanship, Mist Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (via Darkstar), Corruption (Type 2, via Demon Edge), Energy Projection and Healing (via Mist Coil), Forcefield Creation, Light/Attack Absorption and Magic Dispel (via Aphotic Shield), Speed Reduction, Self-Speed Boost, Active Ability Nullification and Curse Manipulation (via Curse of Avernus), Power Modification (via Borrowed Time) Attack Potency: Unknown (Has killed several of Nyx's emissaries, which should be comparable to Nyx Assassin) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with The Mistbreaker, tens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: The Mistbreaker, Demon Edge Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Abbadon slashes the opponent with The Mistbreaker. *'Mist Coil:' Abaddon releases a coil of deathly mist that can damage an enemy unit or heal a friendly unit at the cost of some of Abaddon's health. **''A mysterious vapor from the Font of Avernus now infuses the breath of Abaddon, who releases it at will.'' *'Aphotic Shield:' Summons dark energies around an ally unit, creating a shield that absorbs a set amount of damage before expiring. When the shield is destroyed it will burst and deal damage equal to the amount it could absorb to an area around it. Removes certain types of negative buffs and stuns on cast. **''The powers of the black mist rise to absorb attacks like the black mist absorbs light'' *'Curse of Avernus:' Slows the targets you attack by 10/15/20/25% for 4 seconds. If a target gets hit 4 times, they become cursed for 4 seconds and are silenced, slowed by 30/40/50/60% and all allied heroes that attack the target will receive a 40/60/80/100 AS boost. *'Borrowed Time:' When activated, all damage dealt to Abaddon will heal instead of harm. Most negative buffs will also be removed. **''The most unnatural of all the gifts of the Font of Avernus, this power defies mortal understanding. What should hurt, instead heals; and what should kill gives strength anew.'' *'Darkstar the Mistforged: '''A reforged sword that feasts on the souls of Abaddon's enemies. **''This ancestral blade of House Avernus was cast into the Font, to be forged anew. What emerged was an amalgam of steel, and mist, that feasts upon the souls of its foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Playable Characters Category:Valve Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Blade Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Unknown Tier